


Valentine's Wine

by not_yuliya



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_yuliya/pseuds/not_yuliya
Summary: Brett and Eddy are spending Valentine's day together drinking red wine and Brett decides to ask this one specific question.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Valentine's Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work of fiction. Please keep in mind that English is not my native language, so if you see some mistakes please ignore them :) Just some fluff stuff that has been sitting in my head since Valentine's day episode ^^  
> P.S.: the English teacher in my work told us to practice writing too, so I tried ^^
> 
> I don't know these characters in real life, it's all fiction :)

They were a little bit tipsy from the alcohol that they decided to drink on Valentine's day, lying on the floor, their backs against a sofa. The lights were off but they could see glasses and an empty wine bottle on the coffee table as city lights were going through the window. They were giggling from time to time discussing the video they posted that day and how they probably broke the expectations of their fans about Valentine’s special. After they had their last glasses of wine they stopped talking and Eddy tried to lay himself more comfortable to relax his sore back. Brett stretched his arms and let them fall on the carpet. Brett’s mind was wandering from one thought to another. Just as the silence between them was starting to become uncomfortable, Brett asked:

“Hey, have you ever had feelings for somebody but never told them because you were sure your love was unrequited?”

“Huh? Why’re you asking me that so suddenly?”

Eddy sounded as though he was worn out, but Brett couldn’t see that the other man’s eyes were wide open, his gaze directed right to him. Brett was looking at the coffee table, not at Eddy.

“No reason, just a drunk thought.”

He took an empty glass and began to move it in his hands. The red wine they had earlier was long gone and he was thirsty for some liquid, but he didn’t want to stand up and go to the kitchen. _I should have brought another bottle to the coffee table from the very start._ Brett’s mouth felt dry so he cleared his throat. The silence between them continued for a few moments and then Eddy spoke again:

“Yes, it happened with me...”

Brett didn’t expect him to answer that question and the man was startled by Eddy actually speaking again. _What was that? Why didn’t Eddy tell me about his crush?_

While he was thinking about that Eddy sighed and spoke again:

“Actually, I still have these feelings, so I guess…”

Brett turned himself to face Eddy. He was shocked and some cold feeling was starting to grow in his stomach. He gripped the glass in his hand. 

“What? Do you like someone now? Who is that? Do I know them?”

“Umm, yeah… I can say that you know that person."

Brett felt a bitter feeling in his chest. _Woah, Eddy does like somebody, but I never noticed even a glimpse of that when we were out with our friends._ Maybe Brett didn’t pay enough attention. Or any… 

“What the hell? Who is she?”

“He…”

_Oh._

Brett never thought that Eddy had a thing for guys. But he wasn’t as shocked as he thought he would be; Eddy always seemed ok with saying that he liked guys when they were filming, as a joke of course. But Brett didn’t care about that back then. He put the empty glass on the coffee table not to squeeze it too much. Brett needed some time to process this information. Eddy had a crush on someone he knew and it was a guy, and Brett wanted to drink even more because… well… maybe he never had any chance. He sighed loudly and hugged his knees. 

When Brett hasn’t answered for too long Eddy asked:

“Have you?”

“What?” Brett turned his head towards Eddy.

“The feelings, same question.”

Brett's heart skipped a beat. Had he? Totally. Did he need to tell that out loud? No, not in the way he would sound too obvious. He buried his face in his arms and thought about that for a few moments, and then said:

“Actually I… Yes, I have. I’ve had a crush on one man for a long time, but it seemed that he was into girls, and I didn’t want to ruin what we’d already had. He is a good friend to me and I’m ok with that. I can live with us just being friends, that’s better than to separate because of my feelings.”

“Hmm…”

Eddy didn’t sound too surprised. _Why did I ask him that question? I’m just confusing him right now…_ What was he expecting? Eddy to say that he likes him? No way, they’ve known each other for over a decade and nothing led them to suddenly start a relationship, how would that be possible?

Eddy was silent for a few moments then chuckled and raised his hand in a fist. 

“High five bro, we’re partners in a club of broken hearts, yeah?”

They bumped their fists. Eddy’s hand laid on the floor stroking Brett’s calve. That felt awkward. But Brett didn’t pay much attention, cause it’s a regular thing. They’d been having these accidental touches every now and then.

Well, at least Brett didn't suffer alone with his love life, he thought. Suddenly Eddy turned to face Brett. He was staring at him for quite some time with an unreadable gaze. Brett felt it and he also felt the urge to stand up and go away. His ears and cheeks flushed and he averted his eyes away. _Eddy found out,_ he was sure, he was too obvious. He should have been subtle with his words. His pulse quickened and he could hear his heart bumping in his ears and throat. He had to go away right that moment, or else…

“I-I… I’ll take the glasses to the kitchen, it’s pretty late. I think you should go sl…”

“Brett!”

Shit. Brett’s brain went numb, his hands were shaking. Oh no, he didn't want to deal with this at that moment. So he hurriedly took the bottle and glasses and retrieved himself to the kitchen. Brett heard a loud sigh before he started to clean up. _Well, that wasn’t a pleasant end of the evening..._

***

When Brett came out from the kitchen Eddy was seen nowhere in the living room. He breathed a sigh of relief and went to his room. The man sighed again when the door closed behind him. He leaned on the door. Now he could drown in his embarrassment alone.

“You’re sighing too much, don’t you think?”

Brett thought he would have a heart attack. That was Eddy. Eddy is in his room. Was it Brett’s room? He looked around and, from what he could see with no lights, the room was definitely his. So what Eddy’s doing here? Brett turned on the light on his bed stand and tried to hide the nervousness in his voice. 

“Eddy? Why are you here? I thought you went to sleep.”

The other man was sitting on the edge of Brett’s bed, his elbows on his knees, gaze on Brett. He sighed heavily and buried his face in his palms. 

“Huh, and you say that I’m sighing too much. You’re not that drunk to go to my room by accident, so what brought you here?”

Brett went to sit down next to Eddy on his bed, not too close, put his phone on the bed stand, and waited for Eddy to answer.

_Just pretend that nothing’s happened. It’s just Eddy on my bed, he has been here hundreds of times._

The awkwardness filled the room. Brett was trying to calm himself down repeating the fingering of the random violin piece in his head when suddenly he noticed that Eddy was staring at him again. Brett’s heart felt like it fell under the ground. He averted his eyes and turned his head in another direction.

“Are you by any chance avoiding me? That’s cruel.”

 _To make my heart hurt is cruel, Eddy._ Thought Brett, but didn’t say it out loud. Instead, he chuckled and said:

“Nonsense! My eyesight is just blurry from the wine and I don’t want to look like I’m zoning out.”

“Then why don’t you just sit closer to me?”

 _Shit._ Thought Brett. He gulped. _As if I would do that, hah, dream on!_

Eddy shifted himself closer to Brett so their knees touched. Brett felt shivers all over his body at this touch. He blamed the alcohol. Eddy leaned on the bed with his elbows and continued to look at Brett. Seeing no response from the other man he spoke again:

“Are you thinking about that person right now?”

Well, that hit right in the head. Brett turned his head to face Eddy. Then he asked:

“Are you?”

 _That will shut him up for a bit and I’ll be able to lead this conversation in another direction!_ Brett was really happy with how smart he was. 

“You know that’s ill-mannered to answer the question with another question? Don’t change the subject, I’m not going anywhere before I have a decent answer from you. You just seem a bit strange to avoid this conversation so much, like we’re not _friends_ and we aren’t supposed to talk about things like that.”

 _Yeah, friends. I’m not the person who needs a reminder about that._ Brett sighed again and laid on the bed near Eddy, their feet on the floor. He turned his head to see Eddys questioning face. 

“I’m thinking about him almost every minute and even though we’re close I want us to be even closer. It’s just I can’t get enough from our relationship, but he won’t ever love me back.”

Brett said in a melancholic tone. _Yep, let’s give Eddy what he wants and then go to sleep because I can’t take it anymore._

“He’s just another level, you know. Everyone likes him so I was not shocked when I fell for him back then. He was there for me when I was on my downs and I tried really hard to be the best version of me for him. But I am and always was only a friend, one of many. I’m not even close to being enough.”

Eddy was silent for a few moments processing this outburst. He smiled softly, laid his back on the bed, and crossed his hands on his chest. Brett looked at Eddy’s forearms; he couldn’t look in his eyes, not after this “confession”.

“Wow, he seems to be a cool person.”

_Yes, you really are._

Eddy continued:

“And I have a crush on a really oblivious man who pretends he doesn’t see that someone likes him. He thinks that he’s not enough. And he never got it when I was trying to flirt with him. He’s always there in his shell, frightened to face his best sides because it can be not enough.”

“Sounds like you know him really well.”

“Yes, actually. And sometimes I get a feeling that I know him too well.”

Eddy looked into Brett’s eyes. His cheeks were slightly pink, a shy smile on his lips. Brett licked his own lips, unconscious. Was that conversation leading somewhere? He didn’t know. But at that moment he felt like his brain was trying to catch something.

Eddy laughed:

“Sometimes I think that he doesn’t see all his perfect features because he has a really bad eyesight.”

He turned his torso to face Brett, his arm under his head. Now he was grinning. His eyes had a cheeky shine and he wiggled his eyebrow. It was like Eddy was trying to… flirt?

“No offense, but your crush is a fool. Who wouldn’t want to date you, really?”

Said Brett before thinking. Now he had only one thought - he fucked up. He felt like his heart successfully left his chest and yeeted itself to space. A cold wave of anxiety went through his body and sent a signal to act to his brain. Brett sat up very quickly and was about to leave the room, but Eddy caught his arm just in time to pull him back.

“Nah, nah, nah, Brett Yang, where do you think you’re going now?”

Oh no, now he had to deal with the consequences of his own stupid decisions. Eddy was lying next to him holding his arm so Brett couldn’t just run out of the room. His smile grew bigger as he watched at Brett’s panicked face. _I’m so so screwed, why did my stupid mouth just say things it shouldn’t say?_ Brett covered his face with his free hand and whined. The warmth from Eddy’s hand on his forearm was starting to become unbearable. He was flattered and scared at the same time because Eddy sure found out about Brett’s feelings towards him.

“My crush is really stupid. It seems that I have to tell him that I love him out loud. What do _you_ think?”

_I can’t think right now, my head is empty! Don’t you see?_

“Um… Well, I mean… I-if you have to… Then why not? But do it tomorrow, he might be sleeping right no-”

Eddy took Brett’s other hand that was covering his face and placed it on the bed to the side of Brett’s head. He turned his face not to look at Eddy’s. He was smiling softly as he bent over. Brett was scared that Eddy might hear his heartbeat but he couldn’t do anything. Brett inhaled sharply when Eddy’s thumb stroked the inner side of his hand. He could feel goosebumps on his neck.

“What are you doing? Let me go.” 

“Can’t I just hold you like that?”

Eddy was whispering, his breath near Brett’s ear. Eddy’s leg was already thrown over the other man’s thigh. _Five more seconds and I’m gonna lose it, dammit._

“Please...”

Eddy’s whisper was almost soundless and desperate. Brett turned his head and looked into Eddy’s eyes. Their faces were too close to talk about personal space. Brett’s breathing was unsteady just like in the first few seconds of performing on stage. Eddy loosed his grip and let go of Brett’s hand. Instead, the younger man put Brett’s hair away from his forehead. 

“Can I hug you?”

Brett sighed in response. _How can I say no to you if you’re asking me like that?_ So he just put his free hand on Eddy’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Brett’s face buried in Eddy’s neck and he inhaled sharply, then exhaled. He freed his other hand and stroked Eddy’s back. It felt really wide under his palm. Eddy mumbled something in Brett’s hair.

“What did you say?”

“I said...” Eddy raised his head to look at the man under him, “I said that you’re a pain in the ass.”

“What the?...”

Eddy put both his hands under Brett’s back and squeezed him as hard as he could. 

“Hey, Eddy! You’re gonna strangle me!”

Brett felt relieved. He laughed loudly trying to free himself out of Eddy’s strong hug. 

“I can’t breathe!”

“I can’t breathe every time I look at you!”

“Huh?”

“Every time I look at you I think that I’m really lucky to have you by my side, to be your friend, and to be Twoset with you. You’ve been there for me whenever I needed you...”

“Eddy? I-”

“And when you asked me that question… I thought you knew...”

Eddy loosened his hug and buried his nose in Brett’s hair. Brett was speechless. _What is going on? Am I imagining things?_ He stroked Eddy’s hair and heard a heavy sigh.

“It’s always been you, Brett...”

He lifted his head only to face Brett under him. Brett felt his cheeks burning but his heart had never felt that light. He asked:

“Are you saying that I was suffering for no reason? And all the years I’ve been suppressing my feelings were in vain? Oh my god...”

“Turned out not only my crush is stupid, but yours too.”

Eddy chuckled. He placed a peck on Brett’s cheek.

“Let’s sleep, we can talk about that tomorrow.”

“Are you planning to spend the night here in my room? Isn’t it a bit-”

“Pff, Brett, we’ve been sleeping a lot together in one bed.”

“But it’s different...”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. G-night love.”

“Good n-... Eddy!”

 _I’ll think about it tomorrow. Or is it today?_ Brett looked at the watch to find out it was already 4 am. _I will totally have a headache in the morning._

“Just sleep, we’ll have a lot of time to figure this out.”

Brett was awake for half an hour more, listening to Eddy’s breath. _Just how stupid we are, can’t even notice what’s going on around us._ Brett kissed Eddy’s hair and fell asleep.


End file.
